Back To You
by justfae
Summary: Back to you, it always comes around, back to you. Doesnt it scare you? Your will is not as strong as it used to be. S&S One Shot!


**_Back to You_ **

**Author's Notes: Decided to make it a one-shot . Hope it satifies you and I once again say I am deeply sorry I didnt elaborate the story into one of several chapters.I hate when authors leave stories unfinished,so I did what I had to do. If you still dont qknow what happens in the end, although it is quite obvious I think, all you have to do is ask and I'll make a sequel! Lol..if she survives..if he survives..who knows! I do! Lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I once found a faery, who told me she'd grant me a wish, I thought and thought for a whole day and when I told her my wish, the right to card captor Sakura, she said she gave my wish away to someone else by mistake. **

The dummest, sloppiest, and most loserish student at school. That's practically my whole essay on what I mean to my school. If only they knew the truth, god! Wouldnt they be surprised. Little miss patethic going off to Yale and making the track team and hanging out with cool people. I just cant wait to see their faces on graduation day when they'll see how i'll be the valedictorian and Tomoyo will just start crying and wonder, trying to calculate every possible way it could have happened.

It's not that I like to see her cry, I'm not a meanie, but, cut me some slack, that's the only way I have ever been raised and the only thing this school of jerks has taught me: life is like that. Can't complain about it. How I got to hide it, you ask? Well, its a little something my dad calls money, and I call creativity. Put those together and there you go! Well, i didnt blackmail my teachers or anything... kind of. I was just lucky i got an uncle who's a phsychiatrist who told my school I was a phsycologically troubled person that can't stand success. Does that even exist? Well, whatever. I really dont care. All i want is to get out of this place and have my life back, the one they stole 10 years ago.

If you are wondering what happened ten years ago, I'll tell you, but if you don't, well you got no choice. Oh damn, that was mean wasnt it? Im sooo sorry. I didnt mean it. Really. I hope you can forgive me. Oh no, here I am again worrying about what others think about me. I should really not think about others, but i just cant avoid it, i simply care. Well, i shouldnt be writing this either, but what the heck, its not like anyone will actually care what I write. Ok, back to the topic. Ten years ago, right! Well, ten years and a week ago...

"_Hey Sakura! Wanna play hide-and-seek with us!" asked a almost purple-eyed seven year old who was surrounded by a bunch of stubborn-faced kids. As I was asked to play a game for the first time since I entered third grade, and it was practically half-year,summer vacations coming in a week, I eagerly replied her with one of my biggest smiles, " I'd love to Moyo!". _

_As Tomoyo started counting till fifty, I went all around the park trying to find a easy but not too easy hiding place. I finally saw a bush behind a bench and hid inside it. _

_After a couple of hours waiting, I heard someone approaching and I remained hiding silently. _

"_I cant beleive she actually hide! To think we'd ever want to find her.Ewww, with those _

_ugly green eyes and poop-like brown hair!" Said one of the boys in between giggles._

" _I dont know why you bother her alot..."said the second boy. _

"_Oh come on Syaoran, its getting late and I'm hungy. Dont tell me you actually like her...eww!Stop blabbing around about that stupid baka and let's go to the ice cream shop!"said the first boy. I heard some foot steps running away to the basking and robbins and saw a glint of hair that belonged to Tomoyo._

_When they all left, I stood up quickly and ran to the other direction, almost blinded with tears. I headed to the other side of the park and sat on the swings silently. After five minutes, I heard a soft barking coming from my feet and when I looked down I say the cutest little puppy trying to bite my feet. I giggled and the dog looked and me and pouted. Right then, i knew that dog was my only friend and hope._

_I was playing with xiaohu (little dragon), I heard a voice screaming my name._

"_Sakura! Sakura where are you...? The game stopped a long time ago!" screamed Syaoran. _

_A few seconds later, the most captivating pair of eyes i'd ever seen were staring right back at mine. _

" _Hi. My name is Syaoran, it means Little Wolf! I was looking for you all day 'cause everyone left and I was worried about you. Want to be my friend?"_

"_Do you really mean it?"_

"_Of course I do Sakura! Why would I say it if i didnt mean it?" _

"_I dont know.. i thought that you were with the other mean kids who left me here alone..."_

" _Well Im not. So what do you say?"_

" _Ejm.. I dont know..may be..perhaps..."_

" _I wont take no as an answer..."_

"_Well, ok! This is Xiaohu, I just found it and it'll be my new pet!", said Skaura giving Syaoran one of her biggest smiles._

I know what you're thinking... why is that a bad thing? Well, it isnt. It's what happened after that really screwed me up. Well, Syaoran and I were inseparable. We spent every day after school helping each other with homework, and when we finished we went to the park to where we met and we walked Xiaohu and played with him and on weekends he would sleepover a my place. It was all perfect until the day Syao's dad...well he was gone, at least that's what his uncle told him. Syaoran and his mom left to live with his uncle in England and that was when hell started.

_It was at the airport, the last time I saw him, when the realization that there was a possibility that I'd never see him again finally hit me. I was waiting for him near his gate to say good bye when a waterfall of tears began to pour off my eyes and I didnt want him to see me crying so I hid behind a trash can. _

_I was sitting there, crying softly, praying for him not to notice, but then I saw him. He was looking around the airport for me, yelling my name. I pulled a little his pant and he looked at me with tears in his eyes and fell to his knees and hugged me._

"_There you are! I was wonderin if you wouldnt come and I was scared 'cause I really really wanted to see you before I left and, and I couldnt see you and I thought you hated me for leaving and, and...", mumbled Syaoran_

"_Im sooo sorry, I didnt want you to see me crying and thought you'd get sad..."_

"_Well, let's both not cry and make it even"_

"'_kay"_

"_I will really miss you Kura"_

"_No more than I will"_

"_Will too"_

"_Will not"_

"_Will too"_

" _Guess this time it'll be an even."_

_That's when we heard the dreaded words we didnt want to hear,"All of those leaving to England on flight 456 please go to gate 36, we are about to close the plane doors"_

_Syaoran quickly took a small box from his jacket and gave it to me saying, " This is my promise to you that I'll come back. Remember me, 'cause i'll never forget you."_

"_I won't."_

_Just before he left, he gave me one of his brightest smile to try to make the situation a happy one, but he just couldnt._

_After he left, I slowly walked out of the airport and went to my house, trying to make no noise so my mom wouldn't notice I had left since I didnt tell her. _

Wondering what was inside the box, arent you? Well, it was a beautiful bracelet with five charms, two of S letters joined together, signifying Sakura and Syaoran, one of a cherry blossom, one of a wolf and one of a dragon... and on the bottom it said : forever in my mind, heart and soul. Still haven't been to the worse part...

**Excerpt from John Mayer's song : Split Screen Sadness**

**We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness**

**Two wrongs make it all alright tonight**

**ALl you need is love is a lie cause  
We had love but we still said goodbye  
Now we're tired, battered fighters**

**And it stings when it's nobody's fault  
Cause there's nothing to blame at the drop of your name  
It's only the air you took and the breath you left**

After Syao left, I was really depressed, but xiaohu was the bright light of my life that kept me going and the bracelet he left me was all the hope I needed to beleive I would see him again. Well...neither lasted long.

_It was the first day of school and I was glad I got out. I was in second grade and things werent going in a better direction conserning my social relationships. I was extremely happy to go back home, hug my parents, yell at my brother Touya for calling me monster, and take Xiaohu for a walk. _

_I entered my house and didnt see the usual lunch my mom usually left for me at the table, so I thought we'd go out to lunch and I was even more excited. I ran to my mom's room to ask her where we would go and what I found was...there's no words to describe it. All I saw was my dad, a gun, a body on the floor and a limping Xiaohu._

"_D-Da-Dad?" I muttered watching him and the body._

"_Sakura! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be still in school,"was his smart reply._

"_School ended about half an hour ago and I didnt see Touya waiting for me so I though he already came so I came by myself." I tried to stay calm and thought it was all a joke._

"_Where's mommy? Did she tell you were we would go to lunch? Im really hungry."_

"_Honey, ejm.. uh... well... mom...well.. she kind of left."_

"_What! No, she didnt. She wouldnt leave me and Touya. She must be hiding somewhere!"I said trying to look for her in the closet and under the bed, ignoring the body in the corner of the room. Then, I noticed Xiaohu, covered in blood, making weird noised._

" _Daddy, what's wrong with xiaohu?"_

"_I dont know sweetie, why dont we take him to the vet?"_

"_No! You know how much he hates it! What happened! What did you do to him! Where's mommy! This isnt funny! Answer me!" I said as I started crying._

"_I..I..killed them"._

_After those dreaded words I ran out of the room, out of the house as fast as I could, which didnt seem to be fast enough, so I just hid, and coincidentally, it was the same bush in the park where I hid the last time I was ever there._

Of course, at that time I didnt know my dad killed her because she tried to poison me. I wish I didnt know that, 'cause now I wont regret her death, but still now I dont know if to beleive my dad. Days passed and I still hid until I saw my dad sitting on the bench in front on me crying and I went and hugged him and he explained me everything, so I decided it would hurt less to beleive him for he was alive and could help.

I was feeling really lonely since that day, but Touya and daddy helped me in every way they could. They even wanted to buy me a new dog, but I knew no one would ever replace Xiaohu. And I just moved on and tried, really tried to put it all in the past, until it was reminded to me again.

_It was in fifth grade, on my eleventh birthday, my dad tried to cheer me up by making me a surprise party at school. I was quietly working on the math problem on the board when I hear the honky sound of a clown's nose, but the thing is, I was afraid of clowns. I rapidly finished the problem and went to my seat when the door shot open and in came million of balloons, clowns, treats and piñatas. When my dad enter, everyone was laughing and having fun while I ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to hide from the embarassment. _

_After a couple of hours, three girls entered the bathroom..three of the ones I most hated: Tomoyo, Meiling and Chiharu. I moved to the corner of the bathroom wishing they wouldnt see me, but they did._

" _Hey, Sakura, how come we didnt know it was your birthday?"asked Chiharu_

"_I'm glad we didnt know, 'cause then we'd have to buy her something. Eww! What could we possibly buy to Her?" asked Meiling_

" _Besides, who would want to buy something for her? I bet she doesnt even know what a game is." Said Tomoyo._

_I was trying to put back my tears when they came nearer and nearer and nearer to me. _

"_Hey! Look at what she has in her arm!"said Tomoyo_

"_It looks so pretty"said Chiharu_

"_Yeah...she shouldn't have it!" said Meiling ripping it out of my wrist. _

"_B-But tha-that's mine!" I replied._

"_Look! She talks! Wow."said Chiharu_

"_Well, she better not talk about this..or else!" said Meiling as I quietly nodded._

_They left the bathroom laughing as Tomoyo shouted" Just because your dad gives you a party at school doesnt mean you'll suddenly become cool!" _

_And there I quietly cried till the end of the day. _

Since then all I have done was plot revenge. Well, and capture these stupid Clow Cards that now are Sakura cards. I never talked to anyone, just when the teacher asked me to. I never did group works and I never went out with anyone. And now, all I can do is wait for school to be over and sit back and watch the show I have planned for years. I just cant wai to get out and start all over again. One more week.

Syaoran's POV 

Things were supposed to be better when I came here to England, and the kind of did. I became a celebrity by making movies and I got my best friend, Eriol, but still I feel like something's missing. I am walking out of my own apartment and am greeted by tons of fans wanting my autograph, and I sign a couple and leave, thinking about what Sakura was doing..was that her name? I hope so.

**I'm not alone, I wish I was.  
Cause then I'd know, I was down because  
I couldn't find, a friend around  
To love me like, they do right now.  
They do right now.**

I was walking towards the mall to see if there was anything I would wanna buy but there wasnt. I seem to have it all. But it doesnt feel like it. Well, lets buy presents for people then!

**I'm dizzy from the shopping malls  
I searched for joy, but I bought it all  
It doesn't help the hunger pains  
and a thirst I'd have to drown first to ever satiate**

**Something's missing  
And I don't know how to fix it  
something's missing  
And I don't know what it is  
At all**

After buying a couple of gifts for my nephews I walked through the park. Autumn was my favourtie season. All the leaves changing colors looked to warm and so...real. I was a beggar in a bench asleep, so I decided to leave him a little something so I left him a couple of a hundred bills. I've done so much charity and spent so many times helping others but my heart wont ever be satisfied.

**When autumn comes, it doesnt ask.  
It just walks in, where it left you last.  
And you never know, when it starts  
Until there's fog inside the glass around your summer heart**

**Something's missing  
And I don't know how to fix it  
something's missing  
And I don't know what it is  
At all**

**I can't be sure that this state of mind, is not of my own design  
I wish there was an over the counter test, for loneliness.  
For loneliness like this.**

I went back home to my apartment and tried to see if I got everything I wanted in life and I do. I went over to my messages on the telephone and there were two of them that caught my mind.

From my girlfriend: Hey Syaoran! It's me, Hillary. Duh, you must recognize my voice since I've been with you for what? A year now? Well, I called to tell ya I wont be able to make it to your birthday party so.. Happy Birthday. Well, Im gonna go.

On the background of the message I could hear someone in the shower singing...it was a male... I knew Hill was cheating on me, but I just didnt now how to break it.

From Yelan, my mom: Xiaolang, ejm.. there's something wrong with the buisness..yeah, something wrong with the family buisness and I was wondering if you could go check it out.. maybe stay there a couple of months, years and meet a nice, decent Japanese girl..perhaps my friend Nadeshiko's daughter.. Well, give me a call.

I decided to go after all, since I was that bored..maybe, maybe I could even go to a regular highschool instead of having tutors! Yeah! I could bring Eriol along..I dont want to be alone there..and it would give me an excuse to dump Hillary...and maybe, just maybe..I could see her again.

OMNISCIENT POV

It was a day before Sakura's graduation. She was walking around the airport. She loved walking around the airport for she loved to see new faces. She kept taking pictures of everyone that she saw, from the tall lady with the french poodle to the fat man eating a cheeseburger from mcdonalds.

'Why cant I be like everyone here. They are so happy. I want to be happy. But i wont have to suffer long. Justa couple more days and its all over. Everything. I'll be happy again, with mom and xiaohu, even though mom never wanted me.'

She was taking pictures when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw someone she never thought she'd see...

...the little boy..atleast someone who looked extremely a like. Syaoran..was that his name? How come I remember now?.

**John Mayer's Song : Back to You**

**Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late**

' OMG I never thought I'd see him again. I had almost forgotten him. I hope he doesnt remember...'

Sakura did the only thing she knew to do in this situation..She ran away.

**Over you  
I'm never over  
Over you  
Something about you  
It's just the way you move  
The way you move me**

Syaoran ran behind her. He knew it was her. He just knew it. He couldnt ever forget those beautiful green eyes. Although he sensed darkness in it from its usual sparkle.

"Sakuraaaaa!" he yelled but she just wouldnt turn around. She was now out of his sight.

Syaoran looked for Sakura everywhere, he even hired a detective to look for her when he looked her up in her house and was told by her father that she wasnt there. Syaoran didnt know where to start from.

'I'm so dumb! The airport! She may be there.' He took a cab towards the airport and asked everywhere for her. He took out a picture he had in his wallet of a little sakura with syaoran and xiaohu.

**should have smiled in that picture  
If it's the last that I'll see of you  
It's the least that you  
Could not do**

Tears were puring out of his eye..until he say a glimpse of auburn hair making a turn towards the bathroom.

Syaoran ran as fast as he could and entered the bathroom, not caring if it was the girl's bathroom. Once inside he rushed towards Sakura and gave a bone crushing hug to both keep her in place and show her he still cares.

"Sakura..."

"What do you want" she replied in a cold voice.

"I want you back. I want our old friendship back. Maybe something more. I want to know you, every single thing about you. Most of all, I want you stay, not runaway from me. Please, dont go away..." said Syaoran as he hugged her even harder.

"I- I can't" stuterred Sakura.

"WHY! I wish I could just turn time and never leave you Sakura, cause its now that I know..you're the only one I truly have."

"It's too late Li. There's nothing you can do. Its too late.."

"Atleast tell me why! Why is it too late? Why did you change? What happened to the little girl who always wore a smile! Tell me god dammit!"

**Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
With your silhouette**

"SHE DIED! She doesnt exist anymore. She died the day her only friend got on that plane, the day her mother died, the day xiaohu died! She is GONE, and so will these mere body be gone too. So deal with it!"

"Wh-what o you meean.." said syaoran, breaking the hug and taking a step back. He finally took a good look at her. He clothes her all rumpled, her hair was a mess, her beautiful face was all wrinkled and she was crying.

"Sakura..."

"NO! Dont say anything. You'll only make it worse.Forget me, just like everyone else does. Bye." She said as she left the bathroom.

**I'm so good at forgetting  
And I quit ever game I play  
But forgive me, love  
I can't turn and walk away**

After a while, it suddenly clicked to Syaoran that she left so he ran outside the bathroom looking for her but found no one. He dropped to his knees and was left to cry alone..except for the cameras that kept taking pictures of him and thinking of a possible title for tommorow's newspaper headline : "Li, Syaoran: crying his heart out"

Syaoran was really depressed the next couple of days and decided to finally register at a school.

He took a shower, since he hadnt had one in a long time, got dressed and left towards the nearest school.

As he got to school, he asked around and found the principal's office. Once he entered, he asked for an inscription.

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, but school year doesnt start till September"

"Huh"

"It's July,Mr. Li, tommorow's the graduation. If you havent finished 12th grade you'll have to wait till September"

"Oh, its ok."

"Anyways, you should come to the graduation tommorow at 6pm , here in our school. I'm sure our top student, Miss Kinomot will give a hell of a shock to everyone."

"Yeah yeah—WHAT? Kinomoto as in Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, why do you know her?"

"I thought I did"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay, well, I'll hope I see you tommorow Mr. Li, it was nice seeing you here."

"Bye." Said Syaoran as he left the school, thinking of his Cherry and tommorow's graduation. She wont be able to escape now.

On graduation day..

Syoran had put on his best suit, wanting to look his best for Sakura, and played with the little box on his pocket. 'Sakura...'

Sakura was hurriedly putting everything into its place and quickly made her way downstairs before her father would come out of the shower. She had made all the requirements for her little "show" tonight and now all she had to do was finish it.

...on the actual graduation...

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, our speech given by our highest grade student.." said the principal to the crowd as Tomoyo started to get up, fix her hair and stuff.

"... Sakura Kinomoto! A round of applause please"

A loud "WHAT!" could be heard from the stage as Sakura came to the podium with a hige grin for the very first time in lots of years.

Syaoran say Sakura's grin, but there was a certain shallowness in it, a certain doubt that the reason she grinned wasnt such a good reason.

"Congratulation Graduating Class of 2005, I do truely congratulate each one of you for I know how hard it is to pass, not the grades, but the pressure. As i come to stare and each one of you, I start to remember all our memories, even though not one was good, they each took a big space out of my empty heart, mind and sould. And today, as most of you are still in shock of me being better than all you, I'll wipe those shocked expressions out of your face with one of relief, and all of you out there watching me, critizing me probably, this is the last time..." said Sakura as she took a dagger from under her skirt and stabbed herself in her chest.

There was silence from all the crowd, except for a ...

"NOOO! STOP! SAKURA!" said Syaoran as he ran towards the stage cursing himself for taking such a far away seat.

He watched helplessly as Sakura fell down on her knees and then to the ground as he ran even faster to catch her fall, which he did.

Now, in the middle of the stage, laid a crying Syaoran with a bleeding Sakura in his lap.

" Sakura, Sakura wake up. Please, Sakura, wake up.." said Syaoran as he sobbed.

"Saoan.." mumbled Sakura..

"Im here Sakura, Im here, I'll never leave you..never Sakura. Please dont leave me neither"

"I'm sorry, I hurt the only person who cared for me"

"You cant make it up for me..just hold on Sakura, please. I was supposed to take you out to dinner, dance under the moonlight, hide your ring in a piece fo strawberry cake and ask you to marry me so we could never be apart again and then you would answer..."

"I do." Said Sakura faintly

"Yes, you would answer an I do and i would twirl you around and kiss you under the stars and then we would...Wait! What did you say?"

"I do Syaoran" said sakura, very faintly, as she fell uncouncious is Syaoran's arms.

**Back to me**

**It always comes around**

**Back to me**

**Doesnt it scare you**

**Your will is not as strong**

**As it used to be**

Syaoran hold on to Sakura even tighter. 'Pleae god, dont take her away, please'

Syaoran carried Sakura bridal –style and carried her out of the auditorium, where everyone was still quite still and frozen.

THE END (until further notice of possible sequel)

_A pink cape in my back on my head, my tiara_

_in my right hand, my magic wand and on my feet, my wings_

_to help me flyand fulfill your wish._


End file.
